Ali Caldwell
Ali Caldwell was a contestant on Season 2 of XVoice. She was a part of Team James, but was stolen onto Team Xboy in the Battle Rounds. She finished the competition in 2nd Place. Background Ali Caldwell is an American singer-songwriter. Born and raised in Woodbridge, New Jersey with roots in New Brockton, Alabama, Ali Caldwell fell in love with music through the recordings of Brandy, Tamia, Anita Baker, Beyonce, and Faith Evans. As an eclectic lover of music, she would also listen to Yolanda Adams, Pink, N’Sync, Celine Dion and Alanis Morissette. Honing a diverse musical palette, Ali was able to develop a distinct writing style, sound, and vocal ability in conjunction with a mesmerizing stage performance. Having been compared to some of today’s vocal greats such as Jill Scott, Jazmine Sullivan, Beyonce, and Brandy, it is evident in her songs “Counter Clockwise”, “Crazy” and “10 Feet” (from her debut EP) that she has a voice that will be mentioned among the greats of this generation. https://www.facebook.com/pg/AliCaldwellMusic/about/?ref=page_internal Blind Audition For Ali Caldwell's audition in Episode 202, she sang Ariana Grande's "Danger Woman". Danger and James turned their chairs. Ali chose to be on Team James. Battle Rounds For the Battle Rounds in Episode 207, Ali Caldwell was paired up against Tarrus Riley. She sang Rihanna's "Sledgehammer". James chose Tarrus as the winner. JayDK, Xboy, and Danger all opted to steal Ali. She chose to be on Team Xboy for the Knockout Rounds. Knockout Rounds For the Knockout Rounds in Episode 210, Ali Caldwell was paired up against Bobby Bazinet. She sang Sades' "No Ordinary Love". Xboy chose Ali as the winner, sending her to the Live Playoffs. Live Playoffs For the Live Playoffs in Episode 112, Ali Caldwell sang Irma Thomas' "Times Have Changed". Pennies, Xboy, Danger, and James all gave her standing ovations. Ali Caldwell's performance was strong enough for Xboy to send her to the Top 12 along with Brooke Simpson and Travis Greene, instead of Nelly, Tarrus Riley, and The Roots. Top 12 Ali Caldwell's Top 12 performance in Episode 114 consisted of her singing Leonard Cohen's, "Did I Ever Love You". Pennies, Xboy, Danger, and James all gave her standing ovations. Ali Caldwell received enough votes to move onto the Top 10. Top 10 Ali Caldwell's Top 10 performance in Episode 215 consisted of her singing Harry Nilsson's "Without You". Pennies, Xboy, Danger, and James all gave her standing ovations, again. Ali Caldwell received enough votes to be sent to the Semifinals. Semifinals Ali Caldwell's Semifinal performance in Episode 216 consisted of her singing Dolly Parton's, "I Will Always Love You". All coaches gave her standing ovations. Ali Caldwell received enough votes to move onto the finals along with B Smyth and Mo Adeniran. Finals Ali Caldwell's Final performances in Episode 117 consisted of two reprises of earlier songs and then a new performance to top it off: For the first reprise, Ali Caldwell re-sang Harry Nilsson's, "Without You", which was used in the Top 10. For her second reprise, she sang Dolly Parton's, "I Will Always Love You", which she sang in the Semifinals. Lastly, for her new performance, she sang her own original song, "To Be Loved". All coaches gave all of her performances standing ovations. Finale For the Finale in Episode 218, Ali Caldwell did a special guest collaboration with Miley Cyrus. They both did a duet and sang Ariana Grande's "Dangerous Women". Ali Caldwell was revealed to have finished in second place in the competition that same night, in front of Mo Adeniran and B Smyth, but just right under Jesse Kinch. Trivia *Ali Caldwell is the first artist on XVoice to have three coaches try to steal her in the Battle Rounds. Category:Artists Category:Season 2 Artists Category:Female Artists Category:Season 2 Female Artists Category:New Jersey Category:The Voice Contestants Category:Accepted Artists Category:Season 2 Accepted Artists Category:Team James Category:Team James (S2) Category:Stolen Artists Category:Season 2 Stolen Artists Category:Team Xboy Category:Team Xboy (S2) Category:Top 32 Category:Season 2 Top 32 Category:Live Playoffs Category:Live Playoffs (S2) Category:Top 12 Category:Season 2 Top 12 Category:Top 10 Category:Season 2 Top 10 Category:Semifinalists Category:Season 2 Semifinalists Category:Finalists Category:Season 2 Finalists Category:2nd Place Category:Guest Performers Category:Season 5 Guest Performers